With One Voice
by Akagami'D
Summary: Two renowned swordsman meet as Mihawk struggles to find a suitable replacement for his rival and stumbles onto Hiko Seijirou, a man who has the same voice as Shanks.


Title: One Voice to Rule Them All  
>Characters: Mihawk, Hiko Seijirou the Thirteenth, young Himura Kenshin<br>Pairings: None  
>Warnings: Slight crack, inspired by the fact that Hiko Seijirou and Shanks share the same Japanese voice actor.<br>Setting: Some after Shanks loses his arm, while Kenshin is still apprenticed to Hiko.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Rurouni Kenshin<p>

Useful Terms and why they were included:  
>-shishou: An antiquated term for master. More formal and polite than sensei. I usually try to avoid using Japanese when writing in English, but this I feel emphasizes the difference between the One Piece world and that of Rurouni Kenshin. Basically, it's more for Mihawk's benefit than yours. Please excuse it.<p>

-aura: I'm substituting aura for both ki and haki, since in both Rurouni Kenshin and One Piece it is a fighter's will or energy that can be molded to sense where others are and to attack. Aura was used for the simplicity of not having to use two different terms, one for each series, to describe what is basically the same thing.

* * *

><p>"But Shishou!" A boy's voice protested in a whiny voice that made Mihawk wince. He stepped as quietly as he possibly could through the dense foliage, wanting to observe what his rival might be up to while avoiding the redhead's attention for as long as possible.<p>

"Get up, stupid apprentice." Mihawk started as he heard the familiar voice in an unfamiliar tone. Since when did Shanks have the dedication to take on a student?

His yellow eyes narrowed. Everything had left off ever since he had landed on this strange, uncharted island. He wasn't the navigator Benn Beckman was, but neither was he as hopeless as the redheaded pirate captain. Still, in all of his years traveling he had never seen this particular island before.

"Stand back, moron." Shanks' voice commanded, making Mihawk slightly uneasy even as he heard two little fee and saw a splash of red move away from him.

"What's going on?"

"Use your senses, boy. There's someone in the trees. Someone who should come out now."

Funny. Shanks' voice and the splash of red hair didn't seem to be in the same place.

Mihawk shook off any unease he had and stepped into the clearing with a smirk. Whoever was here training was a good swordsman and that deserved investigation.

The smirk was nearly wiped from his face as he was confronted with the most intimidating man he had ever laid eyes on. The only redhead in sight was a puny boy, the apprentice he had heard.

"Seems there's a rogue swordsman wandering around in our practice area." The tall, huge man stated. Mihawk almost started at his voice; it was the same as Shanks'.

"My name is Dracule Mihawk." He introduced himself, touching his hat lightly in greeting. The man before him may not be his former rival, but perhaps he had found a halfway decent replacement—anyone would be less annoying than the one-armed redhead in any case.

"Hiko Seijirou." The not-Shanks grunted. "And my foolish apprentice, Himura Kenshin."

"Are you a good swordsman?" The tiny redhead asked, excitement in his blue eyes.

"Of course he is. I acknowledged him, didn't I?" The teacher lightly smacked the boy upside the head.

Mihawk raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms. If only Shanks were this blunt and amusing.

"Is he better than you, Shishou?" Another smack. Mihawk almost laughed.

"Read his aura and find out for yourself." Hiko ordered. Kenshin's eyes widened as he did was he was told.

"So he's better?"

Hiko sighed and rubbed his temples with one hand.

"I have an idiot for an apprentice." His hand reached for his long sword. Mihawk's eyes lit up and he pulled his own sword, Yoru, from his back.

"Wow! His sword is really big!" The boy gushed in admiration.

"He's overcompensating." Hiko smirked, his nose in the air.

"But Shishou," Kenshin protested, "Your sword is long too."

Mihawk had to suppress the urge to snort in amusement.

"That's enough, Kenshin." Hiko ordered strictly, not amused. "Stand back and watch your master."

The boy did as told, his eyes eagerly watching the two great swordsmen fight.

Hiko looked at Mihawk. Mihawk met his gaze and felt Hiko's aura wash over him. Fortunately years of sparring with Shanks made him nearly immune to it.

The minutes dragged on and Kenshin fidgeted with excitement and impatience.

Out of nowhere, faster than the boy's untrained eye could follow, the two men sprang at each other, swords sparking as they clashed. All Kenshin saw was the after image of Hiko's long hair.

Once the dust they had stirred up settled their eyes met once more. Mihawk held Hiko's gaze, as he had before, but then he dropped his eyes.

"Thank you for the match." He said with a low bow and he walked out of the clearing. Even after Shanks was crippled there was still someone he could fight without holding back. The knowledge made him smile.

"You're amazing, Shishou!" He heard the boy cheer as he left.

Perhaps, after he was trained, there would be another redheaded swordsman he could fight.


End file.
